wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashen Order
The Ashen Order ---- Ashen Order is a Roleplaying guild on the EU server Scarshield Legion.it was created the 3rd of May 2006, as a merger from two smaller Roleplay guilds, The Darkscar Legion and Brotherhood of Exiles, and was originally lead by Jarrag Darkscar and Grok the warlock. Later, due to circumstances, Alaster Grymm took over and now serves as guildmaster. The guild rooster counts 100 members, mains, alts and NPC's for roleplay reasons. ---- History The Darkscar Legion The story of the Darkscar legion begins with the young forsaken, Dr. Alaster S. Grymm being sent by Warchief Thrall with a small expedition to Felwood., where they accidentally discovered a orc male in a state of coma. This orc later turned out to be Jarrag Darkscar, a semi-legendary shaman of old ages, lost in the sea of time. After darkscar had dound his senses again, and along with them a floting troll female somewhere in the great sea, he set out the young forsaken to gather ten chosen people to help him for a new group under the control of the warchief, a elite force of fighters able to handle the delicate situation in Azeroth at the time. The Legion worked as a independant power, sometimes causing more trouble then else, mainly doing to their leader not supporting the peace treaty between Thrall and Jaina Proudmoore. In the end the guild fountd it in teir best interest to jon forces with the brotherhood of Exiles, as the two guild collapes in flames, and up rose the Ashen Order. Brotherhood of Exiles Lead by Grok the warlock, the brother hood was nice and shiney,. and had Turk. yay for that. Will be updated. The Ashen Order founded The Ashen Order settled down in Orgrimmar, in the Valley of Honor. the guild was originally co-lead of the two former leader of the Legion and the Brotherhood. Grok set to working for Thrall at peace in Ashenvale, while Jarrag lead them in battle. The working relationship went sour as Grok was betrayed by his politicians, and in a horrendous aftermath decided to travel freely to the land of Anchestors. Jarrag took this as the gravest of insult, and saw this as a betrayal of oath to lead the guild togeather, and took to self induced exile in Desolace. The Ashen Order stood after, alone and without a leader. it fell on the shoulders of Alaster Grymm to take the mantle, and he assumed the position og Seneschal, waiting the day either guildmaster woudl return. That day never came. Alaster later took the title of Guildmaster for political reasons, with the council's blessing. Forming the Council of Nine, the Doctor lead the guild to greater glory, making them one of orgrimmar's most noticable flock, a large political power and a fearsome combat force. They now run their buisness from Orgrimmar and Silvermoon. ---- Command ladder & The Council of Nine The Ashen order is lead by one guildmaster, and a council hoding one councilor for each thing in matter to the guild. Dr. Alaster S. Grymm - Guildmaster High Council Kaali Tzataluul - Seneschal Sygin Yrjial Stormscream - General The Council Crowley - Council or of secrets (Spy network and dirty deeds) Detah Reverof - Councilor of Trade (Guild holdings and assets) Lady Eldesia End'Kel - Councilor of Expeditions (Raid organisations) Kaleesh - Councilor of Lore (Management of RP storylines Izaika - Councilor of Guild (Inner morale and personal matters) Morgom Mangleheart - Councilor of Law (Inner workings, crime and punishment) Turk Zala'Bon - Councilor of Records (Keeper of records and documents) ---- Ashen Order in the Real Life The Order has always had the simple rule of real life coming before the imaginary one. it's members range from age 14 to 30, and span from japanese students to opera singers to samurais. The Order keeps good contact in the real world, it's members mostly european, of either british or scandinavian heritage. AO Does England In December 2006, the Ashen Order did a pub meet in the fair city of London, where they trolled and raided bars and steakhouses with endless glee and happyness. They stayed in the awsome epic apparentment, and went to a bar where Izaika made the toilet scream, and the girls drank pure Wrath and mulled wine. Weekend ended in tears and sadness at Victoria stacion with promises to meet again. AO Does Iceland In April 2007, the Ashen Order, made their way to 'Northrend', and spent a week in a cabin in northern Iceland, where there was hottub, BBQ and beer. There they also met the Kaali Doll, a creature of astonishinig power. They also found out one shoudl never bring guns to a swordfight, and that Valigar was king, and it's fun to throw people in the cold end of the earthbaths. AO Plans Domination The Ashen Order is currently working up to meet and conquer the town of Sheffield, UK, where the Family Tzataluul resides. Category:Original loreCategory:GuildsCategory:HordeCategory:Scarshield Legion (EU)